


(Not) All That Glitters is Gold

by Gotta_Love_Garcy (kt_anansi)



Series: Smutty Garcy Fics... [11]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Garcy shouldn't share a shower with anyone, Lucy just dives in, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, So much smut, a lot of smut, consequences be damned, non-death death, soulmates finding each other every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy
Summary: Lucy and Flynn collide, but we all pay a price. Angst abounds. Torture for all our Garcy souls. Sorry.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW: Graphic Smut (but hot. Srsly).
> 
> Also: There is a graphic depiction of Major character death. So beware. 
> 
> This is my revenge fic (because my last one was so fluffy- my evil side needs come out a little. So. you are warned. This will gut you- most likely. Sorry, not all my work will be like this. But this one will. and remember, things are not always what they seem.
> 
> So I decided to leave this story at 4/4. I have a deleted chapter that I stuck in ny smut fic collection. I will not consider it a part of this story, but its a possible extenstion, and rather enjoyable if your into charactera being tied up during sex. 
> 
> Anyway, I feel like this ending leaves us with an uncertain future for Flynn and Lucy. Although they deserve all good things- this fic is sad for a reason. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please don't be depressed. I have happy Garcy stories, too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2×10, Lucy seeks out Garcia. They connect on a deeper level.

“Where’s Flynn?” Lucy had looked around for him, he’d been shot in the shoulder in China Town earlier that day, so she was certain he would be in the med bay. However, when she walked in there it was occupied by Future Lucy looking through the supplies and packing a medical kit for the mission the next day. Future Lucy smiled, but didn’t look at Lucy, she continued her task.

“He went to lie down, if I remember correctly. He forgot these though.” She pointed to a bottle of pills and a water bottle. “You should take them to him. He has a nasty gunshot wound, he’ll need the strong stuff.”

“I don’t want to bother him, if he’s sleeping.” Lucy said, suddenly feeling shy.

“Trust me, he’s not sleeping. He’s driving himself crazy with scenarios of how things could have gone differently.” The Future looked at her with a strange look of remembrance.

“You mean with Rufus?”

“I mean with everything.” She said matter-of-factly, “including you.”

It felt like a blow to the stomach- but Lucy knew it was what she needed to hear. The moment in the portrait studio had been on her mind since they got back- and especially since Wyatt had made his declaration. The need to speak with Flynn was paramount. Lucy grabbed the items and mumbled her thanks.

“Mmmhmm.” Was The Future’s response. Something told Lucy that was the maximum amount of interfering that her future self was willing to do. Maybe she knew- The thought suddenly seemed silly. Of course, she did- they were the same, after all. When Lucy got to Flynn’s room, she knocked lightly. She heard him yell, “Yeah?” so she cracked the door open, and slinked halfway in.

“Hey Gar- Flynn.” She had been calling him Garcia in her head as of late… but she wasn’t sure he’d appreciate it, so she stopped herself. “I have something for you… for the pain.”

“Is it a lobotomy? Because, That’d be nice right about now.” Flynn said, his sarcasm stinging Lucy. She bit back an angry response and reminded herself that he was just hurting, just like she was. Just like everyone was.

“Please? May I come in?” She asked voice laced with concern. Flynn grunted a response, Lucy could hear him get up from his bed.

“Just let me put my pants on,” Flynn said. With in 30 seconds, Lucy could hear him struggling with the clothing- as he tripped over himself, he swore in several languages.

“Do you have boxers on?” Lucy asked, throat going dry.

“Yeah…?” he said gruffly.

“Then, you’re fine.” She said trying to sound as casual as she possibly could. “I don’t want you hurting yourself even more… Okay, I’m coming in.”

She squeezed through the door opening she had been standing in, and the weighted door closed behind her with a muted thud and a click. There was movement and another dainty click, and a lamp was on next to Flynn’s bed. A wash in light, he sat there legs over the side of the bed, back slightly hunched in pain, and feet planted on the floor. Lucy took a good look at him. Somehow, he had managed to get his clothing off earlier. He had left on his tank top and boxers, but otherwise he was all skin, wounds, scars and intensity. Flynn cleared his throat loudly, and Lucy’s attention was brought back to his face, which had a tiny smirk.

“Sorry…” she said, feeling heat rising on her cheeks.

“Not to worry,” he responded, voice still gruff- likely from pain. “Are you okay?”

Lucy’s heart ached as he asked the question- it was amazing how much this man seemed to care for her. For a moment her mind was taken back to China Town, when he had held her as she broke. Even with a wounded shoulder.

“I’m fine… right now.” She said, looking at him in the soft light. “How are you? I didn’t realize you were shot until we got back… I have been looking for you.”

“Sorry, I just got… overwhelmed, Lucy.” He responded delicately. “I figured you were busy with future Wyatt and Lucy.”

“Everyone is taking a break. We are going to talk about the mission tomorrow.” Lucy said moving closer to him. “I brought you some… uh, hydrocodone” she read the label as she spoke.

“Ah, Vicodin.” He said. “Well, that would be lovely. Thank you, Lucy.”

“It says to take one or two… how many do you want?”

“Depends, are you going to stay?” The way he said it wasn’t at all rude.

“I was hoping to talk to you about something.” She said, biting her lip out of nerves.

“Then one and a half- I don’t want to fall asleep on you, now do I?” He smiled up at her. Lucy opened the bottle and took one out and handed it to him, then broke another in half and handed half to him. She unscrewed the cap on the water bottle and handed it off. As Flynn washed down the pills with water he kept his eyes on Lucy, observing her with an intense gaze.

“What’s on your mind, Lucy?” He asked, his concern apparent.

“You.” She said simply. It seemed as if her mind froze momentarily, while she blushed at her accidental admission. Flynn’s eyebrows arched as if to say “and?” But he remained silent.

“You were shot, too. You could have died today.” Lucy said, breathing out shakily, she swallowed hard trying to muster the courage to say what she needed to say. “I want you to know I appreciate you. I appreciate what you did for me. Comforting me when my mom was killed, holding me when it was all too much… and you saved me. Thank you.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Lucy. I didn’t save you. As for the rest… What are friends for?” He tried to remain nonchalant, but Lucy wasn’t going to have it.

“You did save me. When you followed me into the alley… before you arrived, Emma had her hands around my neck. She was choking me- and… and I was giving up… On life, on everything. I was going stop fighting- and then I heard you yelling for me. And Emma ran.” Lucy pulled down her turtleneck to reveal the bruises Emma had left behind.

Flynn’s face went slack. He raised his fingers to touch her, but then seemed to think better of it. Lucy moved close, placing her legs on either side of his. She pulled his half-raised hand back up and let him touch the markings. His eyes looked broken and were watering slightly. Lucy saw him clench his jaw and release. She then pulled his hand back and looked down at it. Opening it so his palm was facing up, she ghosted her fingers over the lines of his palm.

“I wish these lines could tell us how long we have left.” She said, lost in his maze. “I wish I didn’t have to be… so… afraid of losing you.” She felt her throat tighten at the admission. Looking up at Flynn, she breathed in and exhaled deeply and said what she had come there to say.

“I love you.” She said as she brought her hands up to cradle the man’s face. She could see the tears starting to overflow. She caught the stray ones for him. His expression was one of disbelief.

“What about Wyatt?” He asked.

For a moment Lucy was confused. But then she remembered seeing Flynn near by after she and Wyatt had been talking- after Wyatt had told Lucy he loved her. Lucy smiled down at Flynn.

“I don’t give a damn about Wyatt.” She gave a small laugh through tears, as she brought her face close to his, “I love you, Garcia Flynn.” With that, Lucy pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. He didn’t hesitate, wrapping his good arm around her waist, He gave just as intensely as he received. He pulled on her hips slightly, and she took her spot on his lap. In between kisses he returned her affections.

Limited in mobility due to Flynn’s shoulder, they were content to stay where they were. Flynn sitting on the edge of the bed, and Lucy straddling him. As their kisses got deeper, Lucy began to rock her hips hard against him. The air between them quickly changed from soft, loving intensity to something primal, that teemed with electricity. Lucy began to dig her fingers into his neck and hair, as Flynn kissed up her jaw line, and bit her ear then he worked his way to her neck. Taking her shirt off, he set himself to her shoulder, trailing kisses from there and across her chest to her other shoulder.

“You taste even better than I thought you would.” Lucy whispered after she took his face in her hands and kissed him again. Having already grown hard against her movements, Flynn felt himself throb at the sound of her voice, which triggered a moan from him. Her name danced on his lips, as he took the fullness of her breast in his mouth. Lucy let out a whine, as she panted madly. Again, he felt a throb, this time Lucy became aware of his need- She began to unbuckle her belt.

“It’s okay.” Flynn said, voice heavy with arousal. “You don’t have to.”

“Well, what if I want to?” Lucy asked, kissing either side of his face. “Do you?”

He placed his forehead against hers, and nodded, lost for words.

“Okay, then. Good.” She smiled and kissed him again. Standing up, she stepped back, and took her pants off. Whether or not she was wearing underwear was a mystery for the gods, because all Flynn saw was her nakedness in front of him. She smiled at him.

“Can you stand up for a second?” he nodded and did so. She then walked forward, and with a finger on each side, pulled his boxers down. She stood up and Flynn noticed her eyes flick down, there was a small audible gasp that escaped from her and she bit her lip in response. Flynn couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“See something you like?” He quipped.

“Depends, do you?” she asked, eyes dark with lust. She stepped forward and gently pushed his good shoulder down, guiding him to sit. He obeyed. Lucy took her place again above him. As she kissed him, she began to stroke him, making sure to be gentle. Each stroke made Flynn’s breath catch, and as she slid over him, he let out a sigh of relief. Lucy’s breath also caught as she lowered herself. He was big to say the least, taking him in was delicious and filling, but also intense for her sensitive nerves.

Once she recovered from the initial impact, she began to slowly rock. Flynn’s hand was on the small of her back, gently encouraging her movements with tiny pushes here and there. Kisses were abundant, and as the pleasure began to build Lucy slowed down.

“Lucy are you alright?” Flynn asked, his voice was so thick- Lucy felt a shiver of excitement just from hearing it.

“Mhmm…” Lucy said, nodding. With a little effort, she ancored herself against him, she then rose up slowly, until only an inch of him was left inside her. At the same pace, she descended.

“Oh.” Was all he could say as he felt her moving on him.

“Is it okay- are you okay?” She checked in with him.

“Lucy, I am great.” He said, and as she came down again, “Oh… My… God.”

Lucy raised her eyebrows and smiled at the worshipful feedback. Every time she would pull back and then engulf him, his eyes would roll back, and the look on his face- well, she imagined she wore a similar expression when she ate excellent chocolate. She took it slow at first, enjoying the intensity of the movement. After several times, Flynn’s hand clasped her hip and he began to lead her into a faster pace. She gladly followed.

Working together, the sensations increased. It took a moment to realize that Flynn had put his hands to use massaging her clit. She began to lose it fast after that. Pumping and pumping- her body winding tighter and tighter- until she was bursting at the seams. As her climax tore through her, she fell forward against Flynn's uninjured shoulder. As he held her close, she began to chase her pleasure again- riding him even faster, her own hand on a breast as his mouth tended to the other. Gripping his cock like a vice, she came around him, practically screaming in pleasure. A few more strokes, and Flynn spilled inside her, she felt as if her body was drinking him up- and it could never get it’s fill.

She shook against him, body feeling watery and unmovable. Weak against him, she buried her head in his shoulder, and panted. He kissed her temple, and she could feel his chest rising and falling, as he softened inside her.

Sitting up lazily, she looked at him.

“Hey.” She said, voice dreamy and full of affection.

“Hey, yourself.” He quipped. He wore a large goofy grin. “That was… A lot of fun.”

“The most fun, I’d say,” she laughed lightly as she put her arm on his cheek and kissed him deeply.

“Okay,” Said finally. “Let’s get some rest.” Lucy wasn’t sure how Flynn managed it, but while she was still sitting in his lap, he swung his legs over and onto the bed. With his arm around her, she nestled into his side and splayed her hand across his heart, feeling it beat underneath.

___________________________________________

 Lucy wasn’t sure how long she had been sleeping when her bladder woke her up. Slowly, she rose and carefully avoided touching Flynn, so she wouldn’t wake him. She got dressed and made for the restroom. Back in Flynn’s room when she was done, she took off her clothes again and put on a long shirt of his. Then she made her way back to her spot at his side. Nestled in, she felt an odd sensation under her hand. It was slick and sticky... it felt... wet. Unable to see properly, she reached over to turn on the light. Looking at her hand, she found it was covered in blood- when she looked down at Flynn his chest was, too.

“No, no, no…” She scrambled, pulling at his tank top to get a look at the wound- it was a gaping wound, the blood was already drying. When she looked at his face, she found it white as a sheet, and his eyes closed. “Oh, god..." she cried, tears springing forth. "No! No- Help! Someone, help!” It was all she could do- scream.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy asks Jiya for advice.
> 
> And Rufus and Jiya should probably never use the upstairs shower again. 
> 
> Just sayin'.

“And then, I wake up.” Lucy said, setting her fingers on her lips, while holding back tears. She was recounting the nightmare she had several times about Flynn. Well, she was recounting all the non-sexually explicit parts. Jiya sat staring at her, eyes bugging and mouth gaping behind her coffee mug.

“Wait… Hold on. So, you mentioned that you ‘go back to the first time you slept with Flynn’…” Jiya asked, gears turning. “So that means you’ve slept with him more than once? Wait. That means you are… Sleeping with Flynn?!”

“God Jiya!” Lucy seethed through a whisper. “Say it louder, why don’t you?”

“Sorry,” Jiya whispered. “But, you are really sleeping with Flynn? Like, Garcia Flynn?”

Lucy nodded, rolling her eyes. Jiya lowered her mug, and glanced around the room, making sure they were truly alone.

“Is it… Like, amazing?” She asked making an explosion motion with her hands.

Lucy laughed awkwardly and looked away.

“Well, if you must know- Yes. Yes, it’s amazing.” She smiled as she shook her head.

“Like the best you’ve ever had?” Jiya asked, wiggling her eye brows in unison. “Because, I knew- I knew he would be- for you, that is. I mean the chemistry between you two. It’s about time.” She smiled as she relished the gossip.

“Okay, really though, Jiya. Can I get your thoughts on the dream?”

“Well it sounds sexy, until the whole dead and bloody part- that’s weird.”

“Jiya, that’s the only part I really told you about…” Lucy sighed and gave up- she started to gather herself and go. “You know never mind, this was a bad idea...”

“Wait, wait! Lucy, c’mon.” Jiya grabbed her arm lightly as Lucy rose from the table. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop kidding around. Um, as far as the dream… I assume you want to know if it’s going to happen?”

“Yeah. I mean is it like your visions at all?” Lucy sat back down, her face etched with concern.

“Well, I can’t tell you what your dream means, but, in my visions I usually see where it takes place. So, unless you kill Flynn in his sleep, or someone sneaks in and shoots him in the chest while he is in bed, I doubt it.” Jiya sighed. “You know, Rufus died of a gun shot wound to the chest- maybe you’re afraid that something will happen to Flynn, because of what happened to Rufus and me?”

“Maybe.” Lucy said, looking into her mug, but not feeling any better about it. “Should I tell him about it?”

Sitting back, Jiya gave Lucy a thoughtful glance.

“I don’t know, Lucy. That’s up to you. For me, I think telling Rufus made things worse. I think visions happen no matter what- but, I don’t know if your dream is one.”

“That being said…,” Jiya put her hand over Lucy’s, “something I do know is that after the visions come to pass, what we do then, that’s up to us- I mean I- well we all, really- saved Rufus. Maybe you can save Flynn.”

Lucy regarded her with a thoughtful expression, she desperately hoped that the dream would never come to pass.

“Good Morning, Ladies.” The Croatian accent that could only belong to Garcia Flynn carried through the kitchen as he came out from the hall, his hair mussed from sleep- well more than sleep, but only he and Lucy knew that.

“Ahem,” Jiya began with a sly smile, as Flynn walked over with a bowl of cereal and milk. “You can feel free to greet your girlfriend with a kiss, if you’d like.”

“Oh. Well then, Jiya knows?” Flynn asked, sitting next to a blushing Lucy. He smiled at her teasingly. “Do you think I should kiss her, Jiya?”

“I think you should, but that is up to her.”

“Oh my god, you two.” Lucy covered her face with her hands and hid herself as other two laughed. Peeking through her hands, she moved to kiss him on the cheek. Moments before she landed, he turned and caught her, kissing her on the lips, while catching her face in his own hands. The kiss was deeper than Lucy had expected, and she felt her breath catch. What was this man doing to her? She had to wonder…

“Good Morning, Lucy.” He said, searching her face and smiling shyly at her.

“Good Morning, Garcia.” She managed, her face dipped into his touch while her heart fluttered just from him beaming at her.

A loud coughing sound from the hall broke the moment and Wyatt entered the kitchen. Flynn continued to smile. He pecked Lucy on the nose and let her go. The feel of the room became stiff as Wyatt walked into view and Lucy instinctively looked down. Concerned, Flynn kept his eyes on her as he continued to eat his breakfast. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, a gentle reassurance that she could do this. Truthfully, she knew the man believed she could do anything.

Lucy stared at the hands intertwined on her lap- it was perfect how they fit together. She began to absent mindedly trace circles over the top of his hand. When she looked up, Jiya was beaming at the two of them. Her friend lowered her head and whispered to the couple, “Don’t let anyone steal your smile… I am happy for you both.” With that, Jiya patted Lucy on the arm, and began to clear the dishes. Before any of them could protest, she had cleared them away for the two.

Lucy looked to Flynn again and gave him a sly look and whispered, “I think I am going to take a shower.” She held his gaze as she bit her lip. A flicker of comprehension danced across his face. And once again, Lucy made up her mind. She placed her hand gingerly on Garcia’s face, and gave him a rather deep kiss.

“See you soon?” She asked, hoping he understood her meaning.

“Very soon.” He replied, with a smirk he was obviously trying to stifle. Lucy held his gaze a moment longer and his eyes flickered to her lips, and back up to her eyes, as his tongue ghosted over his bottom lip.

That was all Lucy needed to observe.

“Wonderful.” With that, she got up and walked away.

When they moved from the bunker to the new safe house, Lucy didn’t bother taking a room for herself. After their first night together, she rarely left Flynn’s presence, so sharing a room made sense. They had also been elated to find that they had claimed the room closest to the larger bathroom. There was a second one downstairs, in between Mason and Wyatt’s rooms. Jiya and Rufus stayed on the other side of the second story. The house wasn’t a mansion, but it was nice, and had plenty of windows- which Lucy always appreciated. They all figured they must be somewhere off the grid, because there was nothing but field and trees as far as the eye could see.

Lucy undressed and put her robe on, she then gathered towels and Flynn’s robe from the room and made her way to the bathroom. The shower was already running. Lucy knocked, half expecting to hear Jiya or Rufus answer. Instead the door opened, and Flynn pulled her in quickly. He closed the door and wasted no time kissing her. Lucy heard the door lock and the fan go on while she dropped the items she was holding and put her arms around Flynn’s neck. Then his free hand joined the other holding her waist. Flynn pulled away slightly, and Lucy noticed he was already undressed. Well, mostly, he still had his boxers on.

“Shall we?” Flynn asked. All Lucy could do was nod while he took her hand and led her into the shower. The pair had been together almost three months, and they certainly had no issues with intimacy, but the shower, this was new for them. Lucy wasn’t sure why she hadn’t thought of it sooner. Maybe it was because she had been afraid of the others finding out- and now that wasn’t an issue. Stopping short of the shower door. Flynn took Lucy’s face in his hands and kissed her again. This time, it was slow and deep.

As he kissed her, Lucy took off her robe and pulled down his boxers. Flynn opened the glass door and led her into the water. The shower was certainly large enough for the two of them, but still cozy. It was made of dark faux marble (maybe it wasn’t faux…), and the heat of water seemed to build up nicely, which Lucy appreciated. Flynn paused from kissing her and grabbed some shampoo. He lathered it and the scent of sandalwood filled the shower, he then began to massage it into his mane.

“Would you like me to wash your hair, Lucy?” He asked, smiling at her. Lucy gave a shy laugh and stepped so that the water could fall on her hair. Flynn poured some fresh shampoo on his hands and began to apply it to her hair. Once it was ready to rinse, he continued to massage her scalp gently as the warm water fell over her. Lucy found herself leaning into his touch as she hummed in contentment. Once it was all rinsed out, he wasted no time applying conditioner, and gave her the second half of her relaxing treatment.

She then stepped aside and let him rinse his hair. As he did so, she put some body wash on the luffa, and began to wash his chest. The look he gave Lucy when he opened his eyes was so soft, she almost couldn’t handle it. She continued to wash his shoulders and his arms. She paused when she reached his scar from the bullet wound he had acquired in China Town. It was finally fully healed. Lucy had gotten very nervous about the healing process, since it kept reopening (largely due to them having a lot of very physical sex). They had tried to scale back for a few weeks, and then it seemed to really get better. Now it had been fully healed for a month, but Lucy still wondered if the wound bothered him.

“Does it hurt?” she asked as she washed it.

“Sometimes the muscles do, but no, not the skin.” He said, putting his hand over hers. “It’s really not a problem anymore, Lucy.”

Recalling her dream, she stared at his chest. Flynn took the luffa from her as she stepped forward. She kissed the spot on his chest that she kept dreaming about, and prayed that he would never be shot again, especially not there. She could feel him sweeping the luffa across her back in all directions. As she turned around, Flynn squeezed some soap out of the luffa and began to wash her with his hands. He started with her belly and waist, then the underside of her breasts and then finally, he had her in his hands. As he massaged her breasts, Lucy moaned at a low volume. He began to kiss her neck and moved his hands to wash between her legs.

As he washed her, his touch made her warm and aroused. She turned around and he made room for her to rinse off. When she turned again, he pulled her into a kiss, and worked her up to the wall. His kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, and farther and farther down until he was on his knees before her. Lucy bit her lip as Flynn looked up at her, she then moved one of her feet to rest on the ledge that held the soaps. It gave Flynn the perfect angle- and Lucy knew he appreciated it when he smiled up at her and licked his lip.

The man really didn’t waste time, but he also didn’t rush. As he set his mouth to her center, first he breathed on her, then he slowly licked each side of her sensitive lips. He kissed her thigh to her knee, and then swept his tongue back to her center. The maneuver earned him a shiver and a low moan from his lover. 

Slowly, he raised his hand to her and used it to massage her gently, as he placed kisses on her lower belly. He surprised her by finding her center and her clit at the same moment, tongue set to one and finger to the other. Lucy bit down hard on lower lip as she took in the sensations. He came in heavy sucking her clit and thrusting first one, and then two fingers inside her. Lucy had to stifle her moans with her hand. Her other hand was in his hair, pulling gently as his movements made heat build in her lower belly.

As Flynn worked her, Lucy began to rock into his touch. His free hand grabbed her other leg and pulled it over his shoulder. His fingers were reaching so deep into Lucy, she thought for sure she’d die or come any moment now. As she tightened around him, Lucy felt her body begin to convulse with pleasure. With passionate dexterity he coaxed an orgasm from her.

“Oh, wow.” It was all she could do- try to moan at a low volume. “Garcia… Oh, god.” She had to bite her hand in effort to keep herself from screaming out as she rode his face to climax. Once she stopped contracting around his fingers, Flynn gently lowered her legs and held her up by her hips as he stood. With Lucy limp against the shower wall he took in the site of his lover in her post-climatic glow. As he kissed her, she began to show signs of life again- She grazed her hands over his muscles and brought them down to his hardness. Slowly, she took him in her hands and began to stroke him. She looked up at him with a devilish grin, and then trailed kisses down his chest and abdomen. When she got to her destination, she swiped her tongue over his head.

Flynn had been completely unprepared for that quick movement, he gasped sharply, as his hand had to find purchase on the wall. Lucy was between him and the wall, and she didn’t seem to mind. In one movement, she took him fully in her mouth. Using her tongue and lower lip to knead him, she created suction with the back of her throat. Closing around him, she pulled herself back, until her lips were just behind his head. She flicked her tongue over him, as she opened her mouth. Breathing warmth onto him, she let her hand take over pleasuring his member, as she took his gems in her mouth. The movement was new, and the sensation shocked him.

“Oh, Loucy…” He said his accent thick and rich, as his knees buckled. Lucy let out a sultry laugh. Her tongue traced wild circles around his sac as she gently twisted her hand around his cock. Freeing his family jewels, she traced the length of him with her tongue, and took him fully again. This time she continued to work him until his eyes were rolling back, and he was panting. Lucy must have sensed that he was close to finishing, because she stopped. Slowly she got up and kissed him. She then turned around, perched her leg on the ledge and leaned so that her rear was perking out at him.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked. Flynn stared at her, surprised to say the least. He wondered what exactly she meant. As if sensing his confusion, she elaborated.

“One. Not two.” She clarified. “Although, maybe, if you’re good…” she teased. Flynn was going to leave that for another day. As he got close to her, he rubbed the small of her back, and gave her ass a soft squeeze. With the way she was perched, Flynn realized he could make this angle work. He settled his knee below her on the ledge and holding his member in his hand, he directed himself inside her.

It seemed like every time he entered Lucy, it was rush- a rush that only got sweeter and sweeter. Their love making never seemed to dampen, and this was no exception to that observation. Flynn fully expected to do the work here, but Lucy surprised him by moving first. Once he was inside her, she began to close the distance, she went slow at first, and then sped up. It wasn’t until Flynn grabbed her hips that she paused and let him take over. She was still a force against him, but he loved it. They continued their frenzied collision until Flynn reached for her clit- the movement sent Lucy into a climax immediately, which she hadn’t been prepared for. She let out a loud erotic scream, and Flynn instinctively covered her mouth.

“No leave it,” she breathed, when he moved to release her mouth. He did as she requested, feeling somewhat odd about it. She then took over her clit, and he moved his hand to her ass. He could feel her screaming powerfully against him, as he pounded into her. Once he reminded himself that she was screaming in pleasure, and not pain, he a felt himself spill into her.

After they fell apart together, Lucy brought Flynn’s hands to her breasts. He trailed kisses down her back and a minute later, he slid out of her. She lowered her leg and turned around slowly. She grinned up at him, and he kissed her. They slowly finished washing up, their bodies still overwhelmed with sensation. Lucy asked how loud she had been, and Flynn raised his eyebrows in answer… If she wanted to avoid any stares from their housemates, they were going to have to sneak out of the bathroom, and pray they didn’t have to go on a mission that day.

Once they got back to their room, they had a good laugh about it. Drowsy from the after effects of their mutual high, they decided to take a nap and spend the day in their room, watching movies on Lucy’s laptop. Flynn left here and there to grab them food and drink.

After they finished watching Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Flynn left a sleeping Lucy, to grab dinner for the pair. He just made a couple bowls of cereal, since he was feeling lazy. When he got back up to the room, he heard Lucy crying. He set their food on the dresser and went to her.

“No, no… Garcia.” She cried, “No, someone help! Help.” Lucy yelled, tears streaming down her face. this was the third time Flynn had seen Lucy like this. She never mentioned being prone to nightmares, whether in person or in the journal. It always broke his heart to see her like this- especially when it seemed to concern him. Slowly, he gathered her in his arms and rocked her. “Lucy,” he cooed. “Lucy, wake up, darling… Lucy…” Slowly she roused, once she opened her eyes fully, she gathered Flynn’s shirt in her fist.

“Garcia?” She cried.

“I’m here, my love.” He said. “I’m here.”

“Oh, Garcia. I’m so sorry… Did I wake you?” Flynn’s chest tightened. She was the one suffering and she was worried about waking him?

“No darling, I was just getting some cereal for us.” He kissed her forehead. “Lucy, I think you should tell me what you’ve been dreaming about… Maybe it’ll help.”

“I- I can’t tell you.” She said a fresh wave of grief overtaking her.

“Lucy, you can- you can tell me anything.” She looked at him briefly through her tears. And then buried her face in his shirt and sobbed for a long while. After she regained the ability to speak she looked up at him.

“Just hold me, please? I will tell you everything in the morning.” Flynn settled into the bed and pulled the covers over them.

“Okay,” He said, “But, you are definitely telling me in the morning. Deal?”

“Deal.” Lucy said, sniffling. Flynn stretched his arm out and turned off the lamp, so they were in the dark. “Garcia?”

“Yeah?” Flynn replied softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Lucy.” He kissed her forehead and prayed that he could take her pain away.


	3. The Pairing of Two Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me.
> 
> But there is still hope.

Lucy woke to find herself sleeping in Garcia’s lap. He was sitting up in the bed, his head leaning to the side, sleeping soundly. For a moment she wondered how bad his neck would feel when he woke up. Slowly she disentangled herself from him, and then brushed a kiss across his lips, he began to stir. 

“Hey, sleepy head.” She teased gently. “You may want to lie all the way down, so you don’t have a crick in your neck or a sore back when you have to get up.” 

He sunk down lazily until his head hit the pillow, turning as he did, so he was laying face and belly down. Lucy couldn’t help but laugh a little at his strange movement. She took her place at his side again, pulling his arm over her. 

“Lucy,” He said in a low voice. Lucy was startled, she had thought he was asleep already.

“Yes, Garcia?” 

“Lucy, I want to marry you.” Lucy stared at him, shocked an in disbelief. 

“Um…?” 

“Have my babies.” He said, eyes still closed and voice sounding as if it came from a sleeping man. Lucy simply stared at him. Was he serious? Was he even awake? 

It wasn’t until one eye popped open and then the other, and he was laughing and blushing. Lucy found she was laughing and smiling, too. Even if it was an odd exchange. 

“Garcia, did you just ask me to marry you?” 

“Not quite.” He said, as he flipped over onto his back. “Unless you want me to ask you.” 

Lucy bit her lip. The first answer that came to mind was yes. But, she started immediately having misgivings- was it too soon? Was she stable enough? What about Rittenhouse? Could he even get married- He was still a wanted criminal, right? 

Garcia rose up and leaned his body toward her, cupping her cheek, and kissing her softly, “Forget I said anything, Lucy. I don’t want to stress you out or scare you, I just… I love you. With all that I am.” 

“When we get out of this war, Garcia Flynn, I will marry you and have your babies.” She said with a smile as Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt considering the dreams she had been having, but hope was a wonderful thing, and she wanted to give it to him, and to herself. 

“I guess I will just have to kill more people faster.” Flynn quipped, as he detached Lucy from him, he rose to his feet and stretched out. Lucy watched him as he did his morning workout. It was basic- some stretches, pushups, sit ups, and Lucy’s personal favorite to watch, squats. When he was done he turned to her and jumped back in bed, pulling her in for a kiss. “I gotta keep my butt nice for my future wife, right?” 

The sentence sent a warm shiver up Lucy’s spine, and she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Her heart swelled with love for him, just as desire was swelling her body- she felt as if she might tear out of her seams if she didn't quell it soon. Lucy pulled him on top of her and pulled his shirt up. Once it was almost over his chest he got the point and disposed of the garment. 

He slowly pulled Lucy’s oversized shirt off and she pawed at his sweat pants and they too, were soon gotten rid of. Skin burning on skin and their bodies flush together, Lucy hooked her leg around his hip. Flynn had both of his arms around her and took one away for a moment to position himself. Then taking her in his arms once again, he gently entered her. As he did so, he watched her face- she blushed like roses, although, her eyes never left his. Bringing one hand up to her face, he cupped it and kissed her. She responded to him gently, as if they had all the time in the world. Her hands were on his back, and she moaned lightly as he slowly pushed in and out of her. They planted kisses here and there, but kept their embrace, tender as it was. 

It didn’t take long before they were both close to climax. However, it was different this time- it was spiritual, even. Their foreheads were locked together, eyes open, their erotic noises mingling in the space between. Flynn grabbed her hooked leg, and thrust into her several times, not too fast, but strong and deep. As he did so, he felt an intense sensation, as if their skin was being knitted into one another, their life force flowing together and becoming one. Suddenly, he felt her tighten around him and begin to convulse with pleasure. 

“I love you.” She moaned lowly, as her climax was drawing out. The tenderness of her words, the truth she spoke, Flynn felt a fire with in him- and then felt himself spill into her. 

It was over too soon- and the alarm was blaring. 

_____________________________________________________

Flynn helped Lucy with her seatbelt, then buckled himself in. They simply stared at one another, like they had after they finished… Well, making love was really the only way to describe what had happened. Lucy had no problem sitting there, staring into his eyes- especially since it somehow felt as if their souls had been forged together. 

“Ahem,” Rufus said as he clambered over everyone. “I hope you two cleaned that shower out with industrial strength bleach- just sayin’. From what I was hearing…”

“-from what we all were hearing.” Wyatt added to the verbal onslaught. 

“There definitely were some house rules being broken.” Rufus said as he started flipping switches. 

“The large packet Mason handed out talks about screaming in the shower? Hmmm… how intuitive of him.” Flynn said in a snarky tone, as he said as he winked at Lucy- who was crimson with embarrassment. 

“Well, we will have to have a house meeting to address bathroom etiquette.” Rufus said, shaking his head. Flynn wondered if he was going to let it go.  
“Alright. Lets get this show on the road.” One last button was pressed and they were off.  
______________________ 

When they landed, it all happened so fast and so slow at the same time, like most tragic events do. The doors opened, Flynn helped Lucy out of her seatbelt after he undid his own. They descended the ladder, and then it happened: 

A name ringing out in the air, a body flying to tackle another. 

A single bullet, slicing flesh and cracking bone. 

Lucy fell, and it all went black.


	4. Lucy's Boys

It is a truly strange thing to watch yourself die. Bullet to the chest, cradled by the man you love. When Lucy got out of the Lifeboat, she spotted Emma, who was aiming a pistol at Garcia. Lucy screamed his name- and he turned, but wasn’t moving fast enough, so she mustered as much strength as she could and pushed him. The angle must have been exactly what chance would take advantage of, because in a moment, Lucy was pierced- perhaps it was purely reactionary, but she walked forward a bit, trying to breathe. She turned around and fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was Garcia slumped against the Lifeboat, having hit his head.

She was standing and running to him. She tried to shake him, but he wouldn’t move. Or rather, her hands couldn’t move him. Within seconds he stirred, and Lucy watched him as he rubbed his head and panicked, then scrambled up and ran toward something. Lucy walked over and found him cradling… her. She suddenly felt something pulling her up and up- as if she were a hunk of medal being pulled by a magnet. She fought it, screamed against it- and as she heard Garcia saying that he would save her, he would make it right, she lost all sense of… well, anything.

And then she was suddenly being pulled back to earth, it seemed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flynn came to, dazed and confused. As he was rubbing his head, he remembered what had happened: Lucy yelling, jumping and pushing him, while the sound gun fire met his ears. Looking up, he saw her, she seemed to have landed a bit away from him. He got up and ran to her. Her eyes were far away, she was trying to breathe, her chest and throat stopping short of a full breath each time. She made squeaky half-hiccups. Flynn’s eyes were burning hot, as he grabbed her with shaking hands.

“Lucy…” He said, surveying the damage. “Lucy, no…”

She looked at him briefly- and then she was gone.

Sorrow burrowed a familiar hole in his chest. He held her close, letting his forehead rest on hers. Maybe, if he just concentrated enough, he could wake up from this horrible dream.

“Lucy… I am going to make this right, I am going to get you back… We aren’t done yet…”

He continued to cradle her, as her skin became cool.

“Emma got away… is everyone okay?” Wyatt’s voice cut through the heavy silence. “Rufus? Flynn?”

Flynn heard a shuffling of feet, and then Wyatt was standing over him.

“Oh my god.” He said, “Is she? Oh my god, Lucy…”

Flynn couldn’t look at Wyatt and Rufus. He couldn’t stand to see the confirmation of his grief in their eyes. Taking in a deep breath, Flynn remembered they had a time machine, and knowing it was Emma who did this, his mind went to work on a plan. Flynn drew his hand up and closed Lucy’s eyes. He kissed her cheek tenderly, “I am going to save you. You have my word.”

“Wyatt, Rufus. Find shovels- I don’t want anyone disrespecting her.”

“Shouldn’t we take- the- her back to Agent Christopher?” Rufus piped up.

“No.” Flynn said definitively. “We bury her here. Then we make our next move.” When neither of the men moved, Flynn appealed to their bond with Lucy. “Please, help her? Help me? We can’t just leave her here out in the open for anyone to pilfer and plunder. We need to do this… Just in case.”

Wyatt stepped forward and clasped his hand on Flynn’s shoulder. “I will find us some shovels. You stay with her, okay?” Flynn nodded.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the other men were back. They worked in silence, as Flynn placed Lucy in the Lifeboat, and went to look for some thing to mark her grave with. He found a few pieces of soapstone occurring with talc. It made a lovely turquoise color that Lucy would have loved. He grabbed four pieces.

When he got back the plot was finished. Flynn took off his coat and put it around Lucy before taking her out of the Lifeboat and lowering her into the ground. He didn’t have it in himself to let her be buried without something covering her. Once she was in the ground, Flynn smoothed the dirt over her. Rufus and Wyatt shoveled dirt over her as well. When the earth was in place, Flynn grabbed the rocks and handed one to each of the boys. They each paid their respects and placed the rocks on the center of the grave. If she ever asked, Flynn vowed he’d tell Lucy about her boys, how they all paid their respects to her- how they all guarded her and made sure no one would ever hurt her.

The air in the Lifeboat was somber as Rufus began the initiating sequence. Flynn stared ahead at Lucy’s empty seat.

“So, where to?” Rufus asked, throat sounding dry.

Wyatt gulped audibly but looked to Flynn. Looking at Lucy’s seat, Flynn resolved to complete his plan. “Well, gents, how does Missouri March 31st, 1882 sound?”

“Wait. Isn’t that when and where…?” Rufus stammered.

“Yup. Jesse James… But we aren’t visiting him- We have a bitch to put down.”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh, God… My head hurts.” Lucy said cradling her forehead, as she woke up from a nap. She had the strangest dream… She hadn’t dreampt of him in so long, let alone so vividly… And in her dream, he was holding her… Promising to save her… It made no sense… But, it was just a dream after all.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Jiya asked, sitting on the couch next to Lucy.

“I had the weirdest dream. Garcia Flynn was there… and I- I… died. Ugh, I certainly feel like death.” Lucy rubbed her temples to try and east her headache. “What time is it?”

“It’s Five-thirty. Wyatt and Rufus should be back soon. They were just testing out the new tech, it won’t be long now.”

“Good because I have an engagement party to endure- and one that my mom is planning, no less. Being late isn’t an option.” Lucy checked her watch for good measure. She was already dressed and ready to go- just waiting on Wyatt, like usual. What an ass.

“Lucy?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget your ring…” Jiya picked up the engagement ring, which had been on the arm of the couch. Lucy put it on, it felt more foreign now than ever.

“This cover is exhausting.” She breathed.

Jiya rolled her eyes.

“All you have to do is get that invite to the meeting. You can do that, right? It’s only six months from now- and they trust you, Lucy, I know they do. Once Rittenhouse is all in one place, then we have them- Agent Christopher will do her part, and we will have done ours. You and Wyatt are so close to the end- then you get Amy back, and he gets Jess back. Everyone wins.”

“Yeah, everyone but Flynn- who had been right about everything. Kind of ironic, too- since we are using his plan.” Lucy said, her heart feeling heavier than usual. When she thought of him in general, she felt so guilty. Him dying… It was because of her. At the last Rittenhouse meeting in the 1950s, she had been trying to convince him to work with her- and he lowered his weapon. Then Wyatt took the shot- and Flynn died right there, in the basement of that building. Lucy tried to stop the bleeding, she begged him not to die. No one understood her grief- no one understood why she would cry over him, a supposed terrorist. She didn’t quite understand it herself- But he had been right about everything, there had to be a reason for it.

Lucy felt a little dizzy as the familiar whirr of the lifeboat could be heard in the distance. They were all living in a house, in the countryside of northern California- Rufus, Wyatt, Jiya and Lucy. To the outside world, they were roommates, but to Homeland Security- or at least to Denise Richards- they were the team that was going to take down Rittenhouse- from the inside.

“Off to the barn,” Jiya remarked, “Then we’ll get the boys ready for the party.”

“Alright, can I have a minute? I need to settle my mind.” Jiya nodded. She left the room, headed to the back door. Lucy sat back on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

Before Jiya could get out the door, the men were clambering into the house.

“Is she here- Lucy?” Rufus’ sounded as if he was out of breath, as his voice came from the back door. 

“Yeah… she’s in the living room… it’s over there- geez Rufus, this is your house…” Jiya sounded confused, the door opened again, and closed. “Oh my god. That’s-“

Lucy heard shushing from the hall.

“What is going on?” She said as she raised her head… She couldn’t believe her eyes. Garcia Flynn was in the door way. Staring at her with the same expression.

“Flynn?” She said in disbelief. He walked over to her, got on his knees before her, and took her face in his hands. His eyes were red and watery- had he been crying?

“Lucy,” He said softly, his accent sending shivers down her spine. “It worked, you’re here.”

As Lucy stared at him, he kissed her. It was deep and wonderful, and left Lucy warm and wanting- and completely convinced that he was really, very real.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Um… Wow.” She said, completely surprised by his affection. Suddenly, his hands and his face fell at the same time, he seemed to realize that she hadn’t done that before with him… Just as she realized he had done that before- with her. “You’re alive.”

Flynn completely withdrew from her personal space and stood up. When he looked down, his soft eyes seemed to harden- just enough so that he wasn’t showing his hurt.

“I- I am so sorry. I should have checked… to make sure you- and I.” Flynn stammered. “I shouldn’t have assumed things didn’t change…”

The two were quiet for a long moment as they stared at one another.

“I’ll go.” He said at last, “I’m glad you are okay… I’m glad it worked.”

“What worked?” Lucy asked- certain it was something time travel related.

"Killing Em- You know... Nothing. I won’t bother you anymore.” He looked down at her, and cupped her cheek, “Good bye, Lucy.”

As he turned to walk away, Lucy grabbed his hand.

“Please, don’t go.” She said, suddenly feeling the need to know everything about him, his timeline, and how they fit together. His eyes flicked over her, and then down to her ring, and he raised his eye brows, then looked back up at her. “I’ll explain everything, I have to go to a party though, I don’t have a choice. But, I’ll be back... We have an extra room, in the basement. You can have it, as long as you need it."

“I guess, if I am dead it would be tough to get a hotel room.” He laughed. 

“Okay.” Lucy said, “I have to grab my coat… Jiya will show you where you’ll stay?”

Jiya turned the corner, eyes wide. She waved at Flynn. “Hi.”

“Hi, Jiya.” Flynn said smiling. Not sure if she had ever actually met him… What as their timeline like?

Lucy came back in the room, she was in a long ivory dress, with a short white jacket that was made from similar fabric, she looked amazing. She stopped in front of Flynn briefly, she motioned to for him to lean down.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible… Can we talk tonight, even if it’s late?”

Flynn nodded.

“Of course, Lucy.” He said squeezing her elbow lightly. She surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“It’s so good to see you.” 

As she parted, Flynn felt a terrible ache in his heart.


End file.
